Homewrecker
by TheQueenUnderground
Summary: Hunting wasn't the reason why the Argent family moved to San Francisco. The real reason was the affair Chris had with a young woman both Victoria and Allison trusted. - Chris/OC
1. Chapter 1

_[31 January]_

It had all begun at Allison's sixteenth birthday party.

Kate convinced Victoria to organize a surprise party for the girl and they asked Tracy, one of Allison's friends to help with the task. There was nothing wrong about this, obviously, but less than two weeks before the party Allison left with her mother and aunt for a wellness weekend so he and Tracy could take care of a few things without having to worry about being busted. It went well and while having dinner in a restaurant after a day full of possible locations, decorations, the cake and everything else they finally had some time to talk. Tracy was twenty-two and she had met Allison in high school where she helped out her old physics teacher by substituting him for a week.

He liked her and at first he thought it wasn't a big thing, that it was actually quite normal. She was clever and her enthusiasm when it came to physics came in handy when she helped Allison with her homework. Chris hoped she would have a good influence on his daughter by keeping her away from all those stupid and shallow teenagers she went to high school with.

But everything changed at the party and he couldn't figure out why it happened the way it did. One minute he watched her chatting and laughing with Allison, happy to see his daughter having fun but after some time Tracy put down her empty glass and went outside. Chris didn't want to follow her but while he was talking to Kate his phone started buzzing in his pocket so he excused himself and went outside.

He was listening to the man on the other end of the line, trying to close out the shouting teenagers on the other side of the street. When he turned left after the building he found himself in a dim alley and soon noticed a woman leaning her back against the wall and casually smoking a cigarette. It had taken him a few seconds to realize it was Tracy. The moment he could, Chris put away his phone and walked up to her.

"I had no idea you were smoking."

She looked up at him and shrugged. "It's not like I was a chain-smoker. I only ask someone to give me a cigarette when I attend a party," Tracy explained calmly before she slowly exhaled the smoke.

Even though he hated himself for having these thoughts, Chris couldn't deny he liked the sight and there was something undeniably attractive about the way her lips closed around the cigarette. "And why did you come to an alley to smoke?"

"I don't need anyone to give me a speech about the consequences, and I would appreciate if you didn't say a word about this." Chris nodded and took a step closer to the girl who only watched him with raised eyebrows until he took the cigarette from her. "Hey, wha-" She fell silent the moment she saw him putting it between his lips to inhale the smoke. "I had no idea you were smoking," she repeated his previous sentence with a smile.

"I'm also an occasional smoker."

Tracy let out a laugh and took back the cigarette from him. He could still taste her lipgloss in his mouth and for some reason it drove him crazy.

"Why are you looking at me like this?"

Her voice immediately snapped him out of his thoughts. "Like what?"

"I don't know it's just," she began but stopped for a moment before she said, "strange."

"I do feel strange."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing," Chris assured her with a smile. "Let's not talk about this."

"Okay, sorry I asked, I have nothing to do with it."

"Tracy, that's not-"

"No, no, you're right. Actually I think I should go back inside anyway."

The girl threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it before she turned around to walk towards the street. But Chris was fast and grabbed her arm to yank her back. "Don't go. Please, just stay," he pleaded.

"Only if you tell me what's going on."

He couldn't care about the possible consequences anymore. How could he? Yes, he loved his wife, this one hadn't changed, but there was something about this girl that made her irresistible. Whenever he accidentally touched her he felt the same sudden rush of need running through his body. What he didn't know, though, was how she felt about him. If he ever decided to make a move would she be upset? Would she tell Allison and Victoria what he did?

Once he made up his mind Chris firmly grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to him until his lips crashed into hers. Her reaction, though, was exactly what he had expected and he immediately regretted his decision.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, I just," he began hoarsely, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Would it be weird if I said I liked it?"

"It wouldn't be weirder than me kissing you. But maybe we shouldn't do this."

Tracy quickly nodded as she took a step back. "You're probably right and I should really go now. Unless..."

"Unless I still want you to stay?"

"Yes," she replied with a nod. "Do you want me to stay?"

Chris smiled at her before he fiercely pushed her back against the wall and kissed her again. "Does it qualify as a yes?" he panted when he pulled away for a second. Tracy looked around to see if they were alone then reached under his shirt and slowly ran her fingers up his chest. Even though she had a wicked smile on her lips Chris wondered if she really liked it. "Just tell me if I'm going too far, okay?"

"Trust me, you're not."

"But-"

Tracy let out an irritated groan as she cupped his face. "Chris, just do me a favor and shut up."

She didn't have to say it twice, especially after she unbuttoned and pulled down his jeans then wrapped her legs around his waist. Her brown eyes were locked with his the whole time and he loved to see how much she enjoyed it. Tracy buried her face into the crook of his neck and gently bit on his skin so she wouldn't be loud enough to get the attention of passers-by. It was good for his ego to know he could satisfy her needs but what was more important is that she also wanted him.

Eventually they lost track of time but he couldn't care about his wife and daughter looking for them. For now he only wanted to feel her, hear her purring in his ear while occasionally biting on his earlobe as if she was a satisfied kitten. "I wish we weren't in a dirty alley," he whispered.

Tracy still had her legs wrapped around his waist and kissed his jawline with a devilish smirk. "Why?"

"Because there are so many things I want to do now."

"Dirty things?"

He bit her lower lip with a laugh before he said, "Very dirty."

"Oh, God," she moaned as he ran his fingers down her spine. Tracy rested her forehead against his then he kissed her. Compared to what they had just done he was surprisingly gentle but somehow it felt natural. "Maybe we should go back inside."

"Not yet."

"Chris, I don't want them to ask questions."

"You're right," he admitted.

Tracy flashed a mischievous smirk at him. "I'm always right."

He finally put the girl down on the ground but immediately pushed her back against the wall. "Say something like this one more time and we're not going back tonight," he warned her with a predatory smile.

"In this case-" Chris interrupted her with a kiss and eventually she pulled away laughing. "Alright, inside we go. But I'm going to tell Allison I don't feel well and leave. It would be awkward to stay and make it look like nothing happened."

"But you won't tell them, right?"

"Are you kidding me? Allison's my friend. I won't go over to her and say, 'oh, by the way, I've just had sex with your dad outside' because that would make me a terrible friend."

"Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank, Chris," she assured him and gave him a quick kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

_[8 February]_

[1:27 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **I'm bored.

[1:27 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **If you have time, entertain me :)

[1:31 pm]** Chris Argent:** Are you sitting in class?

[1:31 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Yep.

[1:32 pm]** Chris Argent:** And how exactly do you want me to entertain you?

[1:32 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **I think you already know the answer.

[1:32 pm]** Chris Argent:** I love when you talk dirty.

[1:32 pm]** Chris Argent:** It would be much better if you were here with me.

[1:33 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **But I'm not.

[1:33 pm]** Chris Argent:** Yeah, I can see that.

[1:35 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **And where are you now?

[1:35 pm]** Chris Argent:** In my office.

[1:36 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Alone?

[1:36 pm]** Chris Argent:** For now.

[1:36 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Good.

[1:37 pm]** Chris Argent:** You can be such a bad girl.

[1:37 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **But you love it.

[1:38 pm]** Chris Argent:** Truth or dare?

[1:38 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **What?

[1:38 pm]** Chris Argent:** Truth or dare? Choose.

[1:38 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Aren't you a bit old for this game?

[1:39 pm]** Chris Argent:** Thanks, that was nice.

[1:39 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **You know what I mean.

[1:39 pm]** Chris Argent:** :)

[1:42 pm]** Chris Argent:** Tracy, choose.

[1:43 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Okay, fine.

[1:43 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **I believe I'm supposed to say dare now. So?

[1:44 pm]** Chris Argent:** Are you sitting in front row?

[1:44 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **No.

[1:44 pm]** Chris Argent:** Is there anyone around you?

[1:44 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Yes, two guys a few seats away.

[1:44 pm]** Chris Argent:** Too bad.

[1:44 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Why?

[1:44 pm]** Chris Argent:** I wanted to ask you to touch yourself for me.

[1:45 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **How original.

[1:45 pm]** Chris Argent:** Sarcasm?

[1:45 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Of course it's sarcasm.

[1:45 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **What do you want me to do, then?

[1:46 pm]** Chris Argent:** You wouldn't do that.

[1:46 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Try me.

[1:46 pm]** Chris Argent:** Sneak out of class and come over to me.

[1:46 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **You know I can't.

[1:46 pm]** Chris Argent:** And this is why I said you wouldn't do it.

[1:47 pm]** Chris Argent:** But it was worth a try because I would love to see you under my desk.

[1:47 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Pervert.

[1:47 pm]** Chris Argent:** But you love it.

[1:47 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Yes, I do.

[1:47 pm]** Chris Argent:** Victoria and Allison are going for some mother-daughter night tomorrow. Will you come over?

[1:47 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **You've just ruined the mood by mentioning them.

[1:48 pm]** Chris Argent:** So? Are you coming?

[1:48 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Oh, I hope I will. Many times, actually.

[1:49 pm]** Chris Argent:** I'll take it as a yes.

[1:49 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Of course it's a yes.

[1:51 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Guess what? The guy next to me just can't shut his mouth.

[1:51 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Should I tell him I'm talking to someone who's selling guns?

[1:52 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Chris?Are you still here?

[1:53 pm]** Chris Argent:** Yes, sorry, I had to make a call.

[1:53 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **No problem. Another girl you're seeing? ;)

[1:53 pm]** Chris Argent:** That's not funny.

[1:54 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Are you upset?

[1:54 pm]** Chris Argent:** No, I'm not.

[1:54 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Sure?

[1:55 pm]** Chris Argent:** If you say something that stupid again, I'll have to punish you tomorrow.

[1:55 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **I can't wait! Will you spank me? Tie me up?

[1:55 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Oh, or do you want to gag me?

[1:55 pm]** Chris Argent:** You're unbelievable.

[1:55 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Thank you.

[1:55 pm]** Chris Argent:** That wasn't a compliment.

[1:56 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Yes, it was.

[1:56 pm]** Chris Argent:** Okay, you're right, it was.

[1:58 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **I gotta go soon.

[1:58 pm]** Chris Argent:** I hate you for this.

[1:58 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **For what?

[1:58 pm]** Chris Argent:** This chat.

[1:59 pm]** Chris Argent:** You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now.

[1:59 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **I bet you'd be rough.

[1:59 pm]** Chris Argent:** I know what you like, Tracy.

[2:00 pm]** Chris Argent:** Being on all fours.

[2:00 pm]** Chris Argent:** Hair pulled.

[2:00 pm]** Chris Argent:** And you just love when I bite the crook of your neck.

[2:00 pm]** Chris Argent:** Are you wet?

[2:01 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **You have no idea.

[2:01 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Maybe I'll ask the chatter guy next seat to fuck me in the restroom after class.

[2:02 pm]** Chris Argent:** Don't you dare. You're mine.

[2:02 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Am I?

[2:02 pm]** Chris Argent:** Yes.

[2:02 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **I can't decide whether this macho bullshit is hot or offensive.

[2:02 pm]** Chris Argent:** Hot.

[2:03 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Nah, I don't know.

[2:03 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Anyway, class is over, thanks for the chat.

[2:04 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **See you tomorrow?

[2:04 pm]** Chris Argent:** Yes, tomorrow.

[2:06 pm]** Chris Argent:** But Tracy, I'm serious. Don't fuck that guy.

[2:06 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **Relax, I won't. Not when I have you.

[2:07 pm]** Chris Argent:** Good.

[2:07 pm]** Tracy Sosa: **:)

* * *

><p>I don't know about you but I can totally imagine Chris being like this. Sure, he really loved Victoria and all, but... Damn it.<p> 


End file.
